


april fools day

by teenvogueirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But whatever, I suck at tagging, M/M, Muke af, also, and his sister in the story was called millie, another thing, but it was a brother sister thing, follow if u wanna i dont mind i'll love you anyway, i posted this on my instagram, i wrote this for a writing comp, like there was luke lol, ok, ok well this isnt even a datey datey yes homo kinda preference, on with the show, so holla, so if you happen to follow me already, they're literally just bestfriends, which is @sk8erboiluke, would you look at that, you may have seen this there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenvogueirwin/pseuds/teenvogueirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael go on a 'totally no homo, kind of yes homo' picnic, that just happens to fall on April Fools Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	april fools day

**Author's Note:**

> holla at me its a one shot wowowowowowow would you look at that, i finally got my shit together whoa

“You aren’t doing that right, you know.” Luke muttered as Michael laid out a picnic blanket under the large tree next to an old playground. 

“Sorry, Mr ‘I read one chapter of ‘Bear Grylls: A Survival Guide for Life’ and now think I’m the second coming of Jesus himself.”

The pair had finally chosen a spot for their monthly ‘best friend bonding time’ picnic. The other boys, before heading off to write, had somewhat shoved the two out of the house, after Michael had elbowed Luke in the band’s favorite toaster, subsequently smashing it. 

The younger boy stifled a laugh as he shoved Michael over so he could reach the food hamper as he sat down.

“You know, if you weren’t so abusive, maybe you’d have more friends than just me.” Michael told the young one, grinning sideways at the boy next to him as he sat too. 

“You aren’t funny, ‘Clifford, the big red dog’.” Luke snickered, using that dreaded nickname he had come up with years ago when they were younger.

Michael whined next to him, making grabby hands at the moderately overflowing carrier the other boy had stationed in front of him. 

“Don’t call me that, you big meanie.” He muttered, successfully dragging an aluminum package out of the whicker basket the blonde boy was apparently guarding. 

Luke snatched at the foil parcel Michael was clutching.

“Hey, you absolute assface. That was supposed to be mine.” He whisper-yelled, swiping at the bundle as Michael laughed, holding the unknown food above his head.

“Jump for the shoe, Hannah Montana.” The formerly green haired boy taunted, referencing the two’s favorite movie while growing up. Luke groaned and sat back as the smaller boy wriggled backwards. 

“Fine,” Luke grumbled, faking a dejected expression as Michael began to unravel his snack, “eat it.”

The older one smirked triumphantly; not checking the contents of the wrappings before shoving whatever was contained into his mouth.

Luke burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hand as he almost collapsed onto the tartan blanket they had laid on the ground. Michael’s face paled.

“Luke…” He warned, sounding on the verge of either hitting him or complaining to Ashton. The other boy just kept laughing. “Why doesn’t this taste normal?” 

The blonde boy’s laughter slowed and silenced. “Uh, I may or may not have put toothpaste in that cookie, instead of cream.” 

Michael screeched and spat all over Luke as he exaggeratedly wretched and slapped any part of the boy he could reach.

“April Fools?” Luke sniggered. Michael grumbled.

“You’re the worst.”


End file.
